shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Family Guy Goodbye Cruel World
Hey guys. my name is Brian Gillian. Now I want to tell this because well it reminds me so much of suicide. Like jumping off a bridge or shooting your self in the fucking head like a psychopath. Well that’s exactly what I had watched that I feel like is gonna be stuck in my mind forever. I was down in the basement looking for a movie or a dvd to watch since it was a stormy night with heavy lightning and thunder. I found what I would really like to watch a no cover family guy dvd. What the fuck I said I don’t recall on having a family guy dvd with no art or anything on the case but uh hey who cared. I took the dvd up to my room and opened it. Inside was a new and improved clean, not touched dvd that said family Guy season 8 episode 0 goodbye cruel world. Like how I always say. This is copy right to Pink Floyd’s song Goodbye Cruel World. I didn’t care and placed the dvd in my DVD player without knowing what I would expect to see. It took me a couple of try’s to get the dvd rolling cause it kept saying cant read disc. It finally ran after about a good 10 or 11 try’s. There were no features or the 20th century fox logo or no menu screen instead it just skipped right to the theme. The theme had a dark tone to it Lois‘s piano was black instead of brown, the wall was empty instead of having the pictures of Chris, meg and stewie on it and Lois sung the the song in a depressed voice. infact, everyone in the theme had a depressed. face and tone. Weird and a little scary I said to my self while trying to fast forward through the theme. The camera shot a scene of the griffins home like normally then skipped to Brian and peter on the couch with sad faces. The camera zoomed in on Brian as he said hi guys you may wonder why were sitting here without anyone else, well it’s because peter lost his job and we don’t have money to keep this family rollin. The next scene showed stewies room where stewie was talking with Rupert. So uh Rupert can you please take this job I beg of you stewie cried. Rupert didn’t say anything so stewie just started crying his normal cartoon cry. The screen was blurred out a little but I could still see what stewie was doing. Stewie pulled out a gun from his weapons closet and yelled. Goodbye Cruel World it’s over walk on by steiwe pulled the trigger to the gun and shot himself in the head causing him to start walking backwards and falling out his window, we also get a shot of stewies dead body laying on the grass with realistic blood pooring and gushing from his head. The next clip showed Lois and Chris in the kitchen. Lois was cooking lunch and Chris just sat at the table not speaking just staring into space. I thought is Chris gonna go into seizure mode. Just then Chris got up and hugged Lois screaming from the top of his lungs. Goodbye mom, goodbye cruel world. Lois gasped and tried to stop him from running upstairs but It was no use. Just then I heard Chris gurgling which meant he was drowning himself. Lois started crying and went back to the kitchen to cook. The scene cut to meg in her room with a bottle of acetaminophen sitting on her dresser. Soon Pink Floyd‘s Goodbye Cruel world played as meg picked up the bottle of acetaminophen and chugged it causing her to puke like crazy before passing out and instantly dying. Holy shit this is not one of your family guy episode this was a creepy episode about suicide. I continued to watch the rest of the episode since I wasn’t a scary cat. The scene again cut back to Brian and peter on the couch watching the news. Tom tucker was seen talking about if your thinking of killing yourself then call 1-800-555-3905. Lois walked in to tell Brian and peter it was time for lunch. Static played as they were eating lunch. But something caught my eye to what I saw they were having Lois looked like she was eating stewies head with his eyes cut out, Brian eating megs arm like a drumstick and peter eating Chris’s Left leg also like a drumstick. This is cannibalism everyone Is eating peter‘s kids and still they didn’t give two shits. After lunch Lois went upstairs and to peters room to lay down. While Lois was laying down flashes of steiwe shooting himself popped up, then Chris drowning himself in the toilet, then meg overdosing herself to her death. I, I can’t take it anymore Lois cried. Lois opened a drawer and grabbed peters belt and strangled herself to death. Brian heard a loud thud and went upstairs to see what that noise was. He heard the noise coming from peter‘s room and saw Lois laying on the ground with blood drooling from her moth and her face blue. Oh my fucking god Lois Brian cried. He tried to reach for his phone to call 911 but when he did his phone battery died. Damn it Brian said in a mad tone. Brian grabbed his keys and walked out the door to his car and drive off. Peter was still seen in the kitchen waiting for Brian to come back down. Hey Brian you OK peter yelled. The scene cut to Brian on the highway speeding as he then came to a bridge were he drove off causing his car to land in the water and sink. Peter walked up stairs to his room to find death holding Lois‘s body. Death what the hell you doing here, and what the hell are you doing with my wife peter said. I’m taking care of my business, says here your Wife Lois died from strangling herself. Peter just started at death speechless Then about a minute later he talked. Well what about Brian and my kids Peter said. Well it says here that stewie died from gunshot, Chris died from drowning, meg died from overdose and Brian also died from drowning death said reading his list. Peter just turned back and walked off. The episode ended with peter walking to the quahog jail were he put himself in the electric chair and shocking himself to death. The credits played Goodbye cruel world by Pink Floyd and time by Pink Floyd. I took the dvd out and put it back in the case, throwing it out the window which landed in my neighbors yard. Let him deal with it I said, he could handle anything. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Cliche but Good Category:OK grammer